Zombie Giant
Zombie Giant is a PvPvE (Player vs Player vs Environment) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview It's a combat between Zombie Giants and humans. A random player will be selected as the Boss to annihilate humans. When the Zombie is dead, another player will be the Zombie randomly. Whoever reaches the target score wins the game. Tips *A random player will be selected as the Zombie. *There are 4 kinds of zombies: Fallen Titan, Dione, Angra and Revenant. They all have their specific skills. *Basically they consume their stamina for all movements except attack skills. *Humans will have to kill the zombie or assist to acquire support points. *When acquire max support points, you will be able to use XT-300 or RAH-66 Comanche by pressing key. *Airstrikes can be launched via UAV Control Box which is activated on the map. *Keep your distance between you and the zombie, getting closer is more likely your death. *Press the and keys to ascend or descend respectively when playing as an airbone character. *The bosses take very high damage from melee weapons. Even a standard Seal knife does at least 1000 damage per hit. Tool tips File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_01.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_02.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_03.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_04.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_05.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_06.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_07.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_08.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_09.png File:Tooltip_zombiegiant_10.png Gameplay A random player will be selected as the boss to annihilate the humans. They will have an enormous amount of health and armor points. Note that more than one boss can appear, depending on the number of players in the room. Human players are assisted by bots and can mount an XT-300 Goliath or RAH-66 Comanche upon summoning. Furthermore, Airstrikes can be launched via General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper after calling through a control box. After the Splash map update, Zombie Giant was renewed. Below is the list of the new features: ; Humans The humans can use special abilities after collecting a certain amount of Assist Score. The Assist Score can be collected after supporting teammates to defeat any Giant Zombies. *Support Point 1 ~ 4: Able to use any supply boxes in the map. *Support Point 5 ~ 9: Able to use Laser-Guided Device by pressing the button. *Support Point 10: Able to use XT-300/Comanche by pressing the button. ; Anger Bar & Boss Evolution The Zombie Giant renewal includes boss evolution that is indicated by the Anger Bar located at the bottom of player's user interface. It requires 10 human kills to complete the evolution. All 3 of the playable bosses will receive new skins: *Dione evolves into Siege Type Dione. *Fallen Titan turns into blue color. *Revenant evolves into orange color. *Angra evolves into blue color. Additional Skill The giant zombies are able to use 4 unique skills, while the final one is only available to use once evolved. Fallen Titan= |-| Dione= |-| Revenant= |-| Angra= Mortar Strike The players can now call a mortar strike using a Laser Guide Device. When the player has accumulated 5 Assist Scores, the players can use the Laser Guide Device to set the coordinate for mortar launch by aiming the laser point to the target. The activation takes time to complete. Achievements Medal Special Mission Compatible maps Gallery File:zombiegiant_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Zombiegiant_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zombiegiant_china_poster.png|China poster File:Zg_china_customlogo.png|China version logo File:Zombiegiant_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:10june2015indoposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Zomgiantcsnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295_zumbie.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Zbgiant_promotional_art.png|Promotional art File:Zg_zombieselect.png|Zombie Select File:Mq9_reaper_uav.png|The MQ9 Reaper UAV File:Mq9_reaper_controlbox.png|Reaper's control case ; Official screenshots Zombie Giant= File:Zombiegiant_zombieselection.png|Zombie Selection File:Zombiegiant_fallentitan.png|Fallen Titan File:Zombiegiant_fallentitanvsdione.png File:Zombiegiant_fallentitanvsdione2.png File:Zombiegiant_skillguide.png|Control guide File:Zombiegiant_xt300_summon.png|Able to become Goliath File:Zombiegiant_xt300.png|Player as Goliath File:Zombiegiant_airstrike.png|The control box File:Zombiegiant_airstrike2.png|Designating target File:Zombiegiant_bot.png|Bots |-| Renewal= splash_officialss1.png splash_officialss2.png|New evolution skin for Fallen Titan splash_officialss3.png splash_officialss4.png splash_officialss5.png splash_officialss6.png File:Newrocketlauncher_splash.png|The Laser Guide |-| Angra & Comanche Update= Trivia *There are no zombie character appears in this mode, except the bosses. *There are health, stamina and skill slots available for zombie bosses. For Goliath, only health slot is available. *The player plays the bosses in third person view. This is also the second mode in Counter-Strike Online that allows the player to play in third-person view after Beast. *Fallen Titans cannot use their 'Howling' skill for game balance and to avoid possible bugs. *There are some differences of the XT-300 in this mode: **No missile launchers on its shoulders, the left hand is equipped with a triple-barreled rocket launcher instead of gatling gun. **It cannot use flamethrowers. **There is a unique crosshair for it. The blue one on the left is for grenade launcher storage (auto-refill when empty) and red one on the right is for minigun's heat (avoid overheat). This kind of crosshair might be inspired of the one in Half-Life 2. **Even though the player is using the XT-300, the hurt sound still uses the human ones. *Previously, Angra appeared as a summon only (through the 4th skill of Dione). In the lastest update, it becomes a playable boss. *New sound and model files have been implemented for the bosses. *On the top of the control box, player can see the word "MQ9 Reaper UAV". "UAV" refers to "Unmanned Aerial Vehicle" - a kind of aircraft without human pilots aboard. While "MQ9" is the name of the UAV which is used, refers to "General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper". *The Bots' name are taken from Elite Bots. They also run faster than players. *There is a Terrorist character's model bug that if you select any terrorist characters, when dead (not turned into a boss) you will see a SEAL body instead. This also happen to female terrorist characters, however it was fixed in later updates. *After the Splash update, new Supply Boxes were added, which are the ones introduced in Zombie Scenario Re:boot, where player can restore their health, armor and ammo. *15 minutes or 20 last kills before the match ends, Zombie Escape music is played. *When using Radio commands as the bosses, it will use female zombie voice. *Friendly fire is not applied to players that are playing as bosses or XT-300/Comanche. External links *UAV at Wikipedia. *General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper at Wikipedia. Category:Modes